


Ree & Nick Valentine: Yet another quick drawing

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [28]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Art, Blushing, Drawing, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanart, Friendship/Love, Multi, Oblivious, Oh he knows, Romance, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: I kinda drew Ree blushing over Nick and Hancock is only frustrated because I didn't include him.





	Ree & Nick Valentine: Yet another quick drawing

I'd say this would be the perfect picture just after when Ree held Nick's hand in previous chapter.  
Nick just being Nick; can't really read his face, but Ree... Well, she's pretty much an open book.

You can find my other fanarts here:  
[Doodle: Hancock, Valentine & Ree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776754)  
[Day Trippers are not for everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725520)  
[Ree & Hancock, andother drawing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691992)  
**NSFW:** [A good moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546456)  



End file.
